


Unforeseen ... brother ?

by maryle



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryle/pseuds/maryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owada is falling his whole year ,who could help him if not Ishimaru Kiyotaka,after a while they become brothers,or even something more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unforeseen ... brother ?

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no newer chapters to add ,this story is on hold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just another ordinary bright day in life of the SHSL Hall Monitor Ishimaru Kiyotaka.The school classes for today was almost over except for the last period which was math .A, we are getting our math test results today .I briefly grinned to myself.I spent two whole weeks studying for this test ,as a head of the student committee my grades must remain at the top of the school I don't accept anything lower than that. I must stand tall at the top of our school as a role model in both my undying love for studying and my downright good manners.

.

 

Unforeseen ... brother ?

 

It was just another ordinary bright day in life of the SHSL Hall Monitor Ishimaru Kiyotaka.The school classes for today was almost over except for the last period which was math .A, we are getting our math test results today .I briefly grinned to myself.I spent two whole weeks studying for this test ,as a head of the student committee my grades must remain at the top of the school I don't accept anything lower than that. I must stand tall at the top of our school as a role model in both my undying love for studying and my downright good manners.

Leaving that thought aside, he stepped in his classroom after all his classmates have been accounted for.He composedly walked through the classroom to his sit.He then proceeded carefully regarding his notebooks on the desk in front of him, a short woman entered the classroom carrying a pail of papirs.She set them on the table and straighten her shirt, she then bowed slightly.“I am the new substitute teacher ,Haruka Nezumi.“She picked up some files from her desk glancing swiftly through them.

“Your math teacher had an car accident,she is fine do not worry.“Her cold amethyst eyes gazed slowly through the classroom. „Ishimaru Kiyotaka?“At the sound of my name I automatically stood up.

“Ah, there you are.“She quickly looked up from the papers in her hand.“You scored the highest score on this test, you don't have a single mistake.“She put the said test on the table meanwhile the whole class was once again engaged in conversation regarding the said honor student.

“Save the chit-chats for some other time,instead of gossiping about your fellow classmate you would be better off studying.“She moved the bangs from her eyes and continued.With that said I silently sat down.Feeling slightly relaxed about the results I switched my gaze to the world behind the window and let my thoughts drift away.After a short while the teacher had shared all of her grades.

She laid the said tests in the table.“Now we have few of students who have succeed countless times , one after another to gain only the worst scores in class.“She calmly crossed her hands on her chest.

“I don't need to inform you that you only have 3 months before the school ends.“  
“I am going to stay with you until the end of it,unfortunately.“She sighted lowly to no one in particular

.“Mondo Owada.“Owada ,ah yeah my fellow biker /gang leader classmate,he hasn't been in school for almost a month now.After my new discovery,one of my other fellow classmates stud up before me.“Mondo ,couldn't come today.....he Is sick.“

His face was unusually serious for the boy,he nervously touched his goatee.“ It seems Owada is frequently sick.“The red haired boy now sat down, his features relaxing a bit.“Ishimaru Kiyotaka ,since you are one of the best students in both grades and manners ,how would you feel about helping Owada not falling this year.“My body reflexively stood up,with a growing blush on my face features I retorted.

“Of coures miss Nezumi , I would be proud to help my fellow classmate in a serious time of need.“ I Blurted as fast as I could.“Good.“Miss Nezumi passed through some of the files on the table,then wrote something down on a piece of paper.She took the said paper , walked in front of her table and leaned casually on it.“Your class is done for today,you may take your leave.“

The once quiet classroom was now being filled with a numerous children talking and packing there stuff.I quickly checked my wrist watch.What?She is letting us go 15 minutes earlier,how dare she.School classes were set to last full 45 minutes each.Nobody dared to do this in whole 2 years of my student life.“Ghrrrr.“I unconsciously tightened my fist, my jaw started to hurt.But she is the teacher now,I can't do anything , she knows best.I keep repeating that in my mind trying to convince myself.I quickly put my belongings in my bag and stud up,just as I was about to leave I was greeted with Miss Nezumis face.

“Oh ,Ishimaru this is for you“ .She handed me a small piece of paper.“It is an address to Owadas house.“She said with a soft tone ,scratching her head slightly.“If I have the right information ,it seems nobody knows when or even if he will show up again.“I looked for a second at the paper then swiftly folded it in half and put it in my pocket.“Anyway,I would suggest you warmly ,to go over to him as fast as possible,his whole year is on the line now.“She calmly turned around and walked away ,her forest green hair slightly swayed behind her.

Leaving the school premises I faced a serious question , should I go home and decided myself to self studying or go over to Owadas house and set up a schedule for studying with him.“Hmmmm.“I stood at the front entrance of the school leaning my head on my fist.I stood there for about 10 minutes puzzling about the issue at hand.

As a high school student I have my obligations and duty's to fulfill at a daily basis.That stands for all of the students ,as a head of the student committee I have to make sure that all of the students have the same knowledge available at there disposal,whether they are in school or not.Hah I have been a fool indeed.“Hahahahaha.“I laughed to myself. That is right I have to share the knowledge to all my fellow schoolmates, and with that thought I finally left school.

After a 30 minutes of fast walking I finally reached Owadas house.I took a mental picture of the place,it was a small tithe house, with a small yard in front and there was a garage beside it.I hold my gaze at the garage until I finally recognized a familiar face.


	2. Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I slowly opened the gate and entered the yard then made my way to the garage.There stood Owada-kun,wearing his usual long black coat .He was polishing his motorbike,he seemed to be pretty engaged in to it as he didn't notice my presence,not even when I was standing a meter away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so owada is a little bit out of character I presume,and maybe is ishi a little ,bit ,but I am more focused on the story them the precision of their characters,so yeah that is bad. If you like pleas comment.  
> And i I don't own anything related to danganronpa except for the idea.

I slowly opened the gate and entered the yard then made my way to the garage.There stood Owada-kun,wearing his usual long black coat .He was polishing his motorbike,he seemed to be pretty engaged in to it as he didn't notice my presence,not even when I was standing a meter away from him.  
„Mm,Owada-kun?“I stammered a little nervously.  
„Hm.“He hummed in return,the said biker then turned around so he was facing me,he slightly jumped in return.  
„Fuck,man, how did you get in here?“  
„Your gated wasn't locked Owada-kun.“I simply retorted pointing to the gate at hand.  
„Tch,I keep forgetting he is not here anymore.“ Owada –kun sighted lowly his lavender eyes assumed a sad appearance.  
„If I recall correctly I haven't introduced myself I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka,nice to meet you.“I held out my hand for a proper greeting.He retorted shaking my hand in return.  
„So what business do you have with me,if you came here just to waste my time I swear I will beat the shut out of you.“  
„I indeed came here for a reason,I doubt that you know this but we go to the same class,as a head of the student committee I was given a important assignment regarding you Owada-kun.“  
„So ,what is it then?“Owada irritated repeated his question.  
„It is about your school year,you might end up falling this class.“  
„Ah,it was just a matter of time,is that all you needed me for?“Owada slicked his pompadour,his shoulders relaxing a bit.  
„Wait if you knew,why didn't you do anything about it?“My gaze switched to meet his lavender,I was enlighten by this new found anger.  
„Dude,chill for a bit.“Owada retorted simply ,probably ignoring my whole „I will stare in to your soul“ thing.  
„It has nothing to do with a guy like you.“  
„What,it has everything to do with me I am the head of the student committee,I am a role model..“  
„I said it has NOTHING to do with you!“His lavender eyes locked with mine a visible trace of anger appeared in them.I didn't say anything after that,Owada is definitely a kind of guy that tends to lid up quiet easily and I don't want to be a punching bag for this guy.  
„Anyway,it doesn't matter now,it is to late.“Owada murmured under his breath.  
„No,it is never too late, I will help you with your studies I promise, I will not rest until you pass at least with a D in math!“  
„D?“  
„Yes you will pass with a grade D,it has been decided Owada-kun you will pass this class with me as your teacher.“  
„Huh,wait,what are you talking about ?“  
„Do not give up my fellow classmate we will rise from this pit of bad grades with new knowledge at our disposal.i Ishimaru Kiyotaka swear you will pass this year.“He then put his fist on his heart and looked at Owada –kun proudly,his dark scarlet eyes filled with fire.  
„Hah,whatever.“Owada lazily scratched the back oh his head.  
„Is that an agreement then Owada-kun?“  
„Do whatever you want.“He responded his unamused expression still lingering on his face.  
„Okay,where should we start then Owada-kun?“I asked excitingly taking a notebook out of my backpack.  
„I don't know ,weren't you the student something ,something.?“Owada replied while picking up a sponge from the floor.“Ah, that is true,how silly of me indeed I do apologize Owada-kun from all of the joy for a moment I forgot my role.“I retorted laughing to myself.  
„Yeah,yeah, get on with it.“  
„Alright first we need a schedule,we can start off tomorrow,how about it?“  
„I guess, I don't have anything smarter to do anyway.“Owada slightly shrugged his shoulders in defeat.  
„Then it is settled ,I will come to your house at the same time I did today.“I exclaimed resolved,giving him a thumbs p.“Ah,that's okay.“  
„Well then if you will excuse me for now,I must return home to continue my self-studying sessions and to make a schedule for tomorrow.“With that I said I made my goodbye's with Owada-kun and went to home.  
20 minutes later I arrived at my house,the lunch was left in the microwave next to the fridge. I eat the lunch and went to my room. My father works late ,and my mom disappears around 16 h almost every day.  
I rarely see them during the week ,but on Saturday and Sunday they are at home so I Can spend some quality time with them. Although that will change from today ,because I will probably be to occupied with teaching owada kun math. Ah,that reminds me I shall make a schedule for him . I am a little worried though,I haven't teach anybody anything for quite a while,or maybe the thing that worries me is owada kun himself?  
I haven't had a friend since middle school ,it was manly because I was so focused on my studying,or that was what I kept telling myself. But now I can't ignore the the possibility of me being unsociable or even worst ,boring. I slammed the book I was Reading on the table. That might actually be a valid reason,I thought for a second. Sure I love studying,and I am god at it and on top of it I enjoy doing it. But the other kids probably do not feel anything like that. Which I normal,I guess. Ahh,why can't I make just one friend,I did try ,but it always ended up me Talking about school one way or another and after that most of them had somewhere they needed to be.  
Hmm,actually now that I think about it for a second it was all rather unnatural. Ah I shouldn't be worrying myself with that I will make friends sooner or later.with that reassuring though I went to sleep. Morning came earlier than usual this time,since I didn't sleep much this night. I had nightmare,one after another it was tiring to say the least.  
  
The classes for today were like usual ,we learned new material and repeated the ones we already learned . There was A surprise mini test from history ,which I aced nonetheless. The school classes ended rather early,but it was probably just my excitement at work though.  
I slowly but safety walked to Owadas-kun house.  
  
There was nobody in the garage today so I went to the front door instead ,after I ringed the bell,he appeard .He was dressed in a plain white top and black tracksuit pants.“Ah its only you,come on in.“He said opening the door wider for me to walk in.  
„Yes,it is I Ishimaru Kiyotaka.“  
  
I confirmed ,strolling in to his living room.The walls where beige color,there was a larger L shaped couch in the middle of it and a two-seater couch on the left side of it.  
•  
„Ah yeah,Ishidaru,Ishinanu.......can I just call you Ishi?“  
„Well since you asked nicely I suppose you can.“I retorted rather surprised at the sudden nickname.  
„Make yourself at home.“He said casually, while sitting on the L shaped couch.I nodded to hi in return, I then left ,my things on two-seater couch.  
„Where are your parents Owada-kun?“I asked rather curiously.  
  
„I live alone,dumbass.“He responded rather jokingly.Taking the required notes textbooks for the subject at hand I set down on the L shaped couch near Owada-kun.  
„Is it really okay to study here?“  
„Yeah, why not?“Owadas lavender eyes switched to meet mines a puzzled look graced his face.  
„No its nothing,lets get started.“I begin from the start of the year.as he had only F to begin with.Although he did keep on saying he wasn't that smart and similar things like that he was definitely trying his best.I didn't accomplish my full goal for today unfortunately,but at least I have caught a glimpse of Owadas –kun possibilities and he wasn't that bad as he hoped to me.  
„For tomorrow I will give you these assignments.“I handed him a a piece of paper.  
„Tch,man didn't we do enough of math today?“Owada asked sinking deeply in to the couch and covering his face with the paper. 

„We did indeed,but this is only the beginning you must continue to exercise even when I am not here.“I said a little offended while taking the rest of the notes and putting them back in my backpack.

„Alright I got it.“He sighted heavily putting the paper on the table.  
„Well then I will go home now,see you tomorrow,Owada-kun.“  
I said walking towards the door bur before I could reach them someone's hand stopped me,I reflexively turned around.  
„You almost forgot this.“He handed me my scarf,his eyes lingering on my face for a moment.  
„Ah,thanks.“I took the scarf and turned around.

„Ishi!“Owada called from behind me-

„You can call me Mondo from now on.“

„Will do.“I retorted without turning around walking through the door, a small smile grew smile wider on my face.


	3. Is this friendship ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week since I started assisting Owada- kun with the subject of math,mean Mondo. It strikes me rather odd ,his personality that is. Or he himself is rather odd,i thought he was just another delinquent / punk.
> 
> But his attitude tells me there is more,unfortunately I didn't have much of possibilities in the past to study the friendly relations or any other as a matter of fact. I might get pretty depressed if my thoughts linger on that subject any longer than necessary .

Is this friendship ?

It has been a week since I started assisting Owada- kun with the subject of math,mean Mondo. It strikes me rather odd ,his personality that is. Or he himself is rather odd,i thought he was just another delinquent / punk. 

But his attitude tells me there is more,unfortunately I didn't have much of possibilities in the past to study the friendly relations or any other as a matter of fact. I might get pretty depressed if my thoughts linger on that subject any longer than necessary . Thankfully the school-bell ringing interrupted my previous trail of thoughts.I neatly packed my stuff and walked out of the classroom.The class for today was done,well for some of them it was.Mondos was just now about to start.  
I headed out of the school in to the well known sidewalk,i let my thoughts drift away to the sight in front of me.It was spring ,but that fact didn't affect the current weather which was really cold.Rays of sun still lingering at the top of the many trees,which where casting there shades at the pavement in front. For a second one of those bright rays blinded my view disabling me.A moment after,my left shoulder bumped in to something.

"Hey ,watch where are you going ,fucker!"I immediately turned to that unfamiliar voice,my eyes settled on a smaller male he wore a black hat with a dragon symbol on it.He wore a black suit and and a white dress shirt,he could be a grown up by the looks of the suit .But the face indicates differently ,his eyes where round and colored golden,his cheeks seemed to be constantly blushing which gave me an impression of a baby face. 

"Are you just gonna stand there and keep looking at me like some kind of retard or are you going to apologize ?"  
"Ah,yeah i am sorry."I stammered nervously as fast as i could i felt my cheeks burning from the embarrassment.

"Tch,jackass."The smaller boy continued murmuring several curses under his breath and then left.Continuing with my walking after 20 minutes i reach my destination. I made my way in to the yard and rang the dorbell.In a few seconds Mondo appeared opening the door,he wore black tracksuit pants and a gray top with an addition of his long black coat.

"Ah,Ishi,come on in."He titled his head to the left signaling me to enter.I calmly walked past him and disposed of my unnecessary stuff on the two-seater.  
"Mondo,i am done."A soft voice called out from one of the rooms.In a matter of seconds a petite girl cam in to a view carrying a backpack in her hand.  
"Ah,thanks Chichiro."

"It was nothing i am glad i could help, just be careful from now on,okay?"Mondo slightly scratched his head.  
"Ah,i will try."The girl then turned to me her light brown layered hair swayed around her.

"Ishimaru you are here to?"She briefly smiled.  
"I am Chichiro Fujisaki nice to meet you."She stated while shaking my hand politely.  
"Ah, nice to meet you to."  
I responded confusedly.

"We go to different classes but i have heard about you the Hall Monitor Ishimaru Kiyotaka,thank you for keeping our school a safe place."She slightly bowed in return,which made me blush yet again uncontrollably.  
"It is just my duty but thank you for appreciating it."  
"Well ill be going now,see you in school Ishimaru."  
She quickly responded while putting her green beanie on.

"See you later Chichiro."Mondo replied patting her shoulder slightly."Yeah,see you later ."She said briefly waving her hand in return.The moment she left the room was filled with complete silence.It was rather unpleasant i continued pulling out the necessary textbooks and writhing utilities,while Mondo made his way to the couch i was already on.He put a notebook on the coffee table and slided it in front of me.

"Its my homework."I shifted briefly my gaze to him then at the notebook in front.I took it in my hands and examined it thoroughly,his writhing was surprisingly really neat.  
"So how did i do?"He asked after 5 minutes of my staring at the notebook.  
"Well your results are almost every wrong but that is simply because you messed up at the end,but your procedure is good."I answered handing him back his notebook.

" Unfortunately the procedure itself wont give you any points in the exam."  
"Ah,but it isn't that bad right?"I switched my gaze to meet Mondos impatient one.

"No it is an improvement in the least."I retorted opening one of my textbooks and searched for the next chapter.  
" That's great ,Ishi!"Mondo shouted, suddenly launching an arm around my shoulder and squeezing it slightly ,his face greeted me with a wide grin.His hand was comfortably warm so i did not mind the contact i actually rather enjoyed it.The rest of the studying session went like usuall.Me correcting a bunch of Mondos mistakes,Mondo complaining about the number of math tasks he had yet to fulfill.After two whole hours of interrupted math solving tasks,Mondo suddenly became somewhat bitter.

"Man I am done for today,i just can't concentrate anymore." Mondo responded agitated at me handing him another piece of papers filled with math tasks. " But we still have a bunch of work to do today." I retorted calmly while flipping through my textbook . " Oh pleas Ishi can we just call it a day ,common just this once." 

I scanned swiftly his saddened face features,unfortunate for me his puppy face had an expected effect on me." Ok I guess it wouldn't hurt to end it earlier." I shrugged lowly a little bit disappointed at this sudden ending of my teaching session. 

" Don't worry we will study tomorrow its not the end of the world,Jesus. "  
Mondo said collecting his study materials in one pile and putting them aside. " Hey,you wanna do something fun?" Mondo asked turning on the tv and adjusting some kind of console. " Like what?" I questioned slightly at his confused proposition .

 

"Like play some games?" Mondo retorted throwing me a controller . I caught it clumsy almost dropping it on the floor. " And how do you engage in this games?"  
" You will learn along the way."Mondo answered casually not noticing my curios staring at the new console at my disposal.

We continued playing various games on the console,almost in every one I would end up winning. That fact rather upset Mondo ,in return he demanded rematches sadly neither his second try's didn't end up good for him. Regardless of his loosing strikes he still seemed to enjoy the company. " Its beginner's luck,just that." Mondo retorted putting the controller on the couch and heading towards the kitchen. I swiftly looked at my wrist watch ,it was 20:30 . " Wow,its already that late?" " What did you say Ishi?"

Mondo asked walking out of the kitchen with a juice can in his hand. " Its late I should head home." I answered packing my notebooks in my backpack I stood up and turned towards mondo. He patted my shoulder and gave me a thumbs up. " Aright,see ya later Ishi." No matter how much I try I still can not get used to him being so friendly with me after just a week,but I do not mind it . I smiled shortly ." I will be seeing you Mondo." I still do not have a clue as what is our relationship but i have a felling if i asked him he would say friendship .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you are maybe asking yourself what the hell is Kuzuryuu doing here,well I have no fucking clue either he just appeared,so yeah there will be more of the characters popping out of nowhere,ill update sooner ,maybe tomorrow.


	4. Oblivious Ishimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beep,beep,beep!" I heard an all familiar sound trying to wake me up on time. I did not loose a second as i stood automatically up stopping the alarm and slowly made my way to the bathroom near my room. I deducted i should warm myself so i took a quick shower.after washing my teeth thoroughly i dried my hair with a towel that was resting on the cupboard.

"Beep,beep,beep!" I heard an all familiar sound trying to wake me up on time. I did not loose a second as i stood automatically up stopping the alarm and slowly made my way to the bathroom near my room. I deducted i should warm myself so i took a quick shower.after washing my teeth thoroughly i dried my hair with a towel that was resting on the cupboard.

I put on my usual school uniform and went to the kitchen,there on one of the counters laid a bag. It was left by my mother,although i do not see her for the most of the day it is nice to see someone actually cares for you. I put the said bag in my backpack before heading out.

The morning was cold,it did not snow but the leaves regardless acquired a white color. I like to walk that's way i don't use my bicycle ,i don't like public transportation they are always crowded and distrustful when punctuality is of importance. It took me 20 minutes to arrive to school,my hands where red from the freezing temperature i sat in my assigned seat in the classroom.

I still couldn't quiet control my hands so i put them on the radiator beside me ,after few minutes passed my hands regained their color. I was the first to arrive ,as usual the rest of the class cam in the next 15 minutes.

If i where a professor i would demand that everyone came at least 15 earlier but lucky for them i am not. The class began shortly after . I was active in most of them of course ,as always i was first to answer ,first to raise my hand,in studying there was no match for me no even the heir Byakuya Togami who was at the top of the class as well as Sonia Nevermind.

The third period has ended ,now is time for lunch. As usual i headed out of the school in to the park in front of it,but someone stopped me on the way. It was Chihiro she stood at the school entrance in a present of another girl,she continued waving ,signaling me to come over.

I made my way towards the pair. " Hey,Ishimaru,you want to eat lunch with us for a change?" " Um,i guess i could eat with you." I answered baffled at that unusual question.  
" Great!" She said happily clapping her hands in front of her.

" Oh this is Nanami by the way ." She extended her hand at the direction of the said girl.  
" Nice to meet you i am Ishimaru Kiyotaka." I responded stretching out my hand to shake.Her eyes where concentrated on the game in her right hand, she swiftly shook my hand without even glancing at my direction.  
„Sorry I can't save the game momentarily and i am fighting the final boss on this level." " She's a bit of a game freak ." Chihiro replied calmly.  
" We should find a place to sit down ,actually."  
Cichiri said while turning around and scanned the area. We found a wooden bench nearby ,since it did not rain this past few days the bench was dry. We sat there feeling a little unpleasant i started the conversation .  
„So how long do you know Mondo?“  
„Oh,i have known him from first year of high school he is a nice guy.“I nodded in respond,my mouth being to occupied with chewing the food.

" You'll see for yourself,he is a good friend." Chihiro continued reassuring me. " What where you doing yesterday at his house?" I asked curiously ,not aware of the social relations. " Ah,i was just cleaning his computer from viruses,nothing more. " I ate the last of my food so I throw the bag in to the trash can near me.  
" Ishimaru - kun do you maybe have feelings towards Mondo ?" Feelings hm,i didn't really know what she meant by that i mean don't we all have feelings towards the people we know what a wired question." Yeah sure i do." I stated normally smiling in return.

"Well that is rather surprising." She answered slightly scratching her head. Her flushed face revealed something was odd,i will have to remember this talk for later for reference. I wanted to ask her the same questions but was interrupted by an new acquaintance .  
" Hinata - kun,you are late ." Nanami said will making a potty face which didn't succeed .

The girl only then lifted her eyes from the console in her hands to greet the boy. " Sorry Nanami there was a line. " He stated simply handing her a sandwich and stood opposite of her. " Ishimaru - kun that is Hinata Hajime ,Nanamis boyfriend."

Chihiro explained briefly we then greeted with a handshake.The rest of the break was engaged in Nanami talking to Hinata about her latest victory in several games and Chihiro asking many questions about me and what i do with my free time,surprisingly it didn't bother her my somewhat dull talk about homework.

After the break we parted our ways and went to our designed classes. I had four more class periods,which ended faster than i though. My mind was still trying to settle all this new people i meet today. It was a new experience indeed to have the possibilities to talk to someone who is interested in you. ( not in romantic way,not that Ishimaru would see the difference )  
When i arrived at Mondos house i was greeted with a rather upsetting view. There where should be answers to the math tasks stood nothing but empty spaces. A little upset about that i unconsciously wrinkled the paper around his edges.

I then simply put it down and took a deep breath to relaxed a bit. " Okay,Mondo we will together now solve this homework." I stated calmly while shifting my gaze to meet his. He quietly nodded in return no saying a word. We made a lot of progress concerning the material ,he succeeded in Studying more that i have assigned for today. 

He did not mined he rather seemed to be neutral,which was strange for him. We studied four hours even i past my limit as a teacher ,i decided it was enough for one day . " We are done for today." I stated handing him his homework,he took it without as much of a glance at my direction.  
This was really strange ,Mondo usual acts totally different ,he either whines or curses at how much of tasks he was given and today he did neither instead he solved every other task correct and was the whole time quite.  
Which gave me a strong impression something was wrong ,i gazed at the figure sitting next to me,he was leaned forward his shoulders slightly slumped down he looked lifeless. I tried being compassionate so i extended my arm and laid my palm on his shoulder slightly rubbing it. His eyes finally meting mine.

" Are you alright Mondo?" I asked genuinely concerned. His eyes traced my face ,his purple gaze somewhat loosing his natural color leaving it a little bit emptier. In the next second his whole face changed ,wide smile graced his face .  
" Hahaha,of course i am alright.!" He exclaimed happily wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me a little closer.  
." Why wouldn't i be?" He questioned,tapping my shoulder. " We studied for four hours." I stated simply.   
" Fur hours,already?"  
" Wow,time dose fly," He stated his face acquired a puzzled look.   
" Shouldn't you be going then Ishi?“  
He asked his purple gaze now piercing throw me ,his voice required a rather stern serious tone.  
" Yeah i should. " I responded without a second thought packing my stuff and saying goodbyes with Mondo. I arrived home a little later i didn't feel like eating so i went straight to my room and solved the rest of my homework.

I was done half an hour later,two things concerned my today first was Chihiro question and second being Mondos attitude . The question was do i have any feelings towards Mondo. Lets analyze it,i do not know him for to long,but he is a good guy,a little immature at times but sincerely good probably cares for people far more than he shows that being revealed when he said to me to "take care."

What i feel towards him i can not determine ,i like being around him,on the other hand sometimes when he isn't serious about school or his subjects he gets on my nerves. But all in all having a friend is really refreshing thing.

But that doesn't really answer that question,hm there are a lot of other relationships and a lot of feelings. For instance you could say that you like someone in both a romantic and friendly way. And same goes for feelings it is normal to have them towards a good friend and also the person you love.  
Love? Hm,i haven't thought about Mondo in a romantic way at all until now................  
............ " Oh,shit!"..........  
I exclaimed when realizing what Chihiro had meant,then there was a loud "thoud". That was when i passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing with feelings it is always complicated especially if you are a girl,I think it would be more easier if we had Quadrants like in homestuck or something ,but I imagined Ishimaru here really just being oblivious, maybe a little to much.


	5. A misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Hah..“I sighted lowly to myself trying to rid the thoughts out of my mind. I hope that she wont tell anyone about that it could get quite unpleasant,especially if Mondo were to hear it.He would probably think i was just being a creep all the time then, and maybe even beat me to prove that he doesn't „swing that way.“ as people say. I cant let that happen , even if i don't harbor any romantic feeling for him he still is my only friend . I really like being around him , even when i am teaching him math and he is being cranky because he didn't get the right result and then he sulks like he is a 5 year old kid. 
> 
> But nonetheless it is refreshing to have someone to talk to and play some games,being relaxed for a change. I will seek Chihiro at the lunch break and try to settle this misunderstanding as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishi will have romantic feelings for Mondo,do not worry...all in its time though .

I woke up the morning after with a strange dream still lingering at the back of my mind.It felt surprisingly realistic,and for some strange reason Mondo was in ti.Thank god i don't remember it pretty well,just the left sensation which was a little worrying. I quickly ignored that sensation and left to prepare for the classes i had today. I grabbed what was left of some breed and made a sandwich for later. Mother apparently forgot to buy it,or they are starting another sudden change in our house meals .Whatever the case may be i haven't got the time to think about that now ,i have to make a rather swift morning walk towards my school.  
I arrived first as usual, but instead of making my regular morning routine of patrolling the school hallways i stayed in my sit with my notes neatly arranged in the left corner of the table. 

Yesterdays new revelation struck me once again , i have proven once again that i am not quite knowledgeable in the department of social interactions ,the thought itself made me fell somewhat sad.But that was not the main issue here, i confessed calmly i had feelings for Mondo,which i surely don't .I mean i do have them i just never thought of him that way before,or had thought that i might one day develop such feelings for him.Or any other person in fact. 

„Hah..“I sighted lowly to myself trying to rid the thoughts out of my mind. I hope that she wont tell anyone about that it could get quite unpleasant,especially if Mondo were to hear it.He would probably think i was just being a creep all the time then, and maybe even beat me to prove that he doesn't „swing that way.“ as people say. I cant let that happen , even if i don't harbor any romantic feeling for him he still is my only friend . I really like being around him , even when i am teaching him math and he is being cranky because he didn't get the right result and then he sulks like he is a 5 year old kid. 

But nonetheless it is refreshing to have someone to talk to and play some games,being relaxed for a change. I will seek Chihiro at the lunch break and try to settle this misunderstanding as soon as possible.  
The first 3 classes ended , i made my way to the nearby park hoping that Chihiro was there . As i shortened my traveling route i noticed there where few people already sitting at the bench, there was Nanami and Hinata and a all familiar face from my own class, but not a sing of Chihiro nearby. Nanami surprisingly succeeded in noticing me and she rose her head from the game in front of her and gave me a small welcoming smile.  
„Hey Ishimaru-kun .“She greeted softly ,Hinatas view switched to greet the newcomer .

„Ah, i am sorry to interrupt , i am looking for Chihiro have you seen her?“I asked rather nervously scratching my head in response.  
„You are not interrupting, have a sit with us .“ I sceptically sat on the bench near her.  
„About you previous question Ishimaru-kun, she didn't come to school today,it would seem she manage to catch a cold.“  
„Oh well that is unfortunate,i hope she gets well soon then .“ I said with a little trace of sadness in my voice.  
„I will send her your regards then Ishimaru.kun.“She retorted to my question with a light nod , shifting her gaze to Hinata,who continued to talk to her about a new game that had just been released .  
I slowly took the sandwich from my bag and started eating it. I only then noticed that the red haired classmate was looking rather curiously at your direction.  
„Oy,Ishimaru hows it been ?“He asked with a wide grin appearing on his face features.

„Hows been what , Kuwata-san?“I retorted a bit confused at the question.  
„Ah you know man ,studying with Mondo ?“  
„Ah,well Mondo is proceeding quite great with the subject of math, i would dare to say that he may even get a grade B when we are all done with this year lessons.“  
„Oh,thats great man,i am really relived that he isnt gonna fall this year.“He stated spreading his arms on the bench further. His blue eyes seemed to acquired a sad expression in them .  
„I wanted to help him ,but i aint that good myself at math i barely earn a D.“  
„Well i am sure Mondo will appreciate the thought alone ,Kuwata-san,you are friends.“I retorted after chewing the rest of the sandwich in my mouth .I squished the paper in my hands and thrown in to the can nearby me.  
„Hahah,its a good thing he has you to teach him that crap.“He responded with a small smile nudging my shoulder in a playful way.  
„Oh and Kiyotaka you can call me Leon ,the last name thing sounds to formal to me .“  
I merely responded to that my nodding my head slightly in agreement.

The rest of the break was spent by Leon explaining how he wanted to be a musician instead of the baseball freak as he was being presented currently.I felt that i had managed to even bond a little with everyone during the break. This all was a new experience for me ,but i did start of quite good ,i may end up having more than one friend now. 

„bzzzzz,bzzz,bzzz.“  
The bell once again marked the end of this school day. I packed my things and headed straight towards Mondos house. We had a surprised test in English ,Which ended up being a fun little test for me ,it is always like that with that subject.I am talented in various languages and they were all always so fun to learn .  
I continued to stroll slowly down the sidewalk in the direction of Monods house,the weekend before has been rather hectic as it was manly cold weather all the time. But now it was a little different the the gray clouds have vanished and the bright blue skis graced my view on this cold windy day.  
„Thats it you bastard.!“ Yelled an angry tone ,voice resembling that of a 10 year-old .

The noise nearby me attracted my attention ,i stopped walking and turned around . The voices where coming from an alley on my left side , they sounded like they where fighting.I decided i should check up on the situation , if there was truly a kid there this might be dangerous.  
My sight landed on two male figures , one was very large in physic and his back was turned towards me, in front of him was a slim boy you might regard as a mere child by the look of his face, but his strange formal clothes assured you he was somewhat older. I gave a second glance at the figure in front of me ,on the back of the black coat was a giant golden dragon which looked very familiar to me. The boy with the dusty blond hair and his baby golden eyes soon after noticed my presence.It was Kuzuryuu the boy i ran in to a couple of days ago. 

„What the fuck are you looking at ?“His baby face lid up with a newfound angry tone.  
The large figure boy slowly turned around his lavender colored eyes scanning me momentarily.  
„Kiyotaka?“A friendly face came in to my view ,i relaxed a little and greeted him with a smile.  
„Hey Mondo i was just on my way towards you.“  
„Kiyotaka you shouldn't be here .“He retorted grabbing me by the sleeve of my jacket and dragging me a few feet behind.He looked me in the eyes with a small trace of light flashing through his eyes and lean in .  
„I am sorry i cant study math today with you,go home.“The last part of the sentence seemed like an order rather than a friendly advice.  
„Mondo is that your girlfriend?'“

„Stop messing around we have some unfinished business here.“The slim boy spoke from behind .  
„Shorty ,that doesn't freaking concern you!“Monod yelled turning around to face the perpetrator.  
„Lets settle this once and for all little wanna be gangster.“  
„I am a gangster you dipshit,there is a huge difference .“The slim boy responded pushing his jacket sleeves a bit further ,as he was preparing to engage in to a fight.  
Oh,shit,they where preparing for a physical fight,crap. I have to stop them . Without further thinking this situation further i stepped in front of Mondo and Kuzuryuu.  
„Hey,hey,hey no need to engage in physical combat.“  
I retorted before either one of them could raise their fists in a fighting manner.I sighted lowly to myself for having enough of luck to avoid a fist to my body from either side. My gaze swiftly scanned Kuzuryuu face, his mouth was evolved in a angry snarl,his brows twitching in annoyance. 

„And how do you propose we settle this fucking thing otherwise you meddling fuckass?“Kuzuryuu questioned his fists where still being violently clenched.  
„There is always another way.“  
I responded with confidence fulfilling my whole small living being.  
„Well do share fucker,come on give me one ,one fucking good solution that doesn't end with me kicking the crap of Mondo right here ,right now.“ He responded in a mockery tone his mouth curled in to a vicious grin.  
„Shorty you are really pushing my freaking buttons here!“Mondo retorted by once again yelling,but now for he was behind me the frequency bothered my sensitive ears.  
„Why don't you settle it in a more non-violent way'?“  
„I am a gangster how do you suppose we fucking settle things like this?“  
„..............“

I didn't believe that he was a gangster ,he is just a child . Anyway even if he was ,it would be an impossible task to beat up Mondo,i mean he is way bigger than him. I have to think of something ,how can men settle things in a different way? Hmmm,i know that men can bound if they go to a sauna or a bath house together.And in this conflict i don't really know if it would actually help., thats something i heard of long time ago, there is no evidence that it might work out.Well i can etleast give it a try.  
„Why don't we go to a sauna?“  
„A sauna , who the fuck do you think i am ,i am not gay!“Kuzuryuu retorted shouting ,his baby face acquired a more flushed cheeks than they where usually.  
„Kiyo, i don't think thats a really good idea either.“  
Mondo retorted merely patting slightly my shoulder. 

„Why not, sauna is the perfect place to settle your fight..“I answered taking a step forward.  
„The sauna is the place where you can prove who is the one who has more endurance.“  
„Its quiet simple who endures the longest in the heat room they win the fight.“  
I explained , crossing my arms over my chest.  
„Hmmm,that is a little strange way to compete with each other.“Monod retorted simply by stroking his chin slightly.  
„What is so strange about it ,you have body strength that is always easy to prove.“  
„But do you have the will ,and can you win by using it while having the ability to control your bodies natural need to escape those kind of situations.“  
There was a few minutes silence break before either of them spoke a word .The previous intense situation was lightened by the passing short minutes.  
„Alright .“  
Kuzuryuu was the first to accept the challenge,his stance changed he turned his head away from our sight and crossed his arms.  
„Yeah its sounds good to me ,to.“Mondo retorted stretching his arms up in the air.  
„Its been a while since ive been in a sauna,anyway.“  
„Lets get going ,i dont have all day.“Kuzuryuu snapped annoyed and started walking up the ally,we followed shortly after him.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and do not own Dangan ronpa.


End file.
